in the halls of silence
by severi
Summary: lily has always been the shy one. she hates it, but she doesent have the guts to change...
1. A shy girl

Disclaimer: I don't own the chacraters, they belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Autho's note: I know that the story wont be good, but please spare me, this is my first story... I really don't have any kind of ideas, so please, if you have some good ones, tell me. I'd be very grateful... If you notice any spelling mistakes, it's just because english is not my mother language. I also have a very bad habit of repeating a certain word; really...  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Sometimes she wanted to stand up, take a deep breath, open her mouth and scream from the top of her lungs. But she knew that she would freeze to plaze just because of the idea of doing it in public. She had always been shy and she was positive that she'd stay like that. If thinking made her react like that, just imagine what'd happen, if she really did it! She would blush, look down and be very ashamed of herself. Then she would run away, hide from everyone and hope that nobody heard her.  
  
Being shy was a part of her nature, but that didn't mean that she was stupid. Actually she was far from it. She was one of the smartest students Hogwarts had ever seen, getting the highest results in her year, every year.  
  
Sometimes her shyness was so bad that she hid from people who walked by her. When she was supposed to be sorted in her first year, she panicked. Luckily principal Dumbledore found her before the sorting and being the kind man that he was he agreed, that she would be sorted privately. The funniest thing happened. She was sorted into Gryffindor. She knew that she didnt belong there, but the Sorting Hat thought differently. It had said that she was meant to be one of the bravest ones ever to exist. She had strongly disagreed to that. Her, Lily Evans, brave? Never. 


	2. Towards home

Diclaimer: I dont own the chacraters, they belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors note: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. I'm going to try and make this one longer. Sorry arimel, I didnt mean to be mean. I was just sloppy. From now on you can be anonymous, if you want to be... ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Today was the day she would go home. Back to her tiny room, her twinsister Petunia and her parents. She, unlike most kids her age, didnt hate her parents. Her parents were one of those few people, who she trusted completely.  
  
Petunia was a different case. Petunia hated, or had a strong dislike towards her. Even when they were babies Petunia had hated her. She'd went as far as hitting Lily with different toys, not caring if the toys were stuffed or not.  
  
Lily was sitting on her bed. All her things were packed, she had nothing left to do but to wait. The train would leave at three o'clock. Four more hours left, until she would be on the train. She was bored. So she decided, that she would go to the trainstation early.  
  
Lily was now sitting in the train. The view outside was beautiful, as always. Soon the train would be in London.  
  
She was relieved that her 6th year was over. Her family would be going to France on the holidays to visit some relatives. Her cousin Jessica who was also a witch, lived there. Lily couldnt wait to see Jessica again. Lily had lived in France until she was eight years old, but then they had to move away because of her fathers job as an politician.  
  
In Hogwarts, Lily had no friends because she was so shy that she was scared to talk to the other students. Her cousin Jessica was her best friend. They wrote letters to each other, first by muggle post and then, when they learnt that they were witches, by owl post.  
  
Lily missed Jessica a lot. She couldnt understand why Petunia didnt like Jessica. But then again, there were very few people who Petunia actually liked.  
  
When the train stopped, she waited for few minutes to avoid from bumping into hurrying students, who were trying to get out of the train.  
  
When she got out of the train, her family was waiting outside. They left together and headed towards their car... 


	3. Petunia, a bitch?

Disclaimer: I dont own them, they belong to J. K. Rowling.  
  
Authors note: It might take a week until I will update next. School work has unfortunately kiddnapped me. I hope you like the chapter. ^_^  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Lily opened the car door. Infront of her stood the family mansion. Nothing, well almost nothing had changed. The colours in the garden were different, but was to be expected. Taking her trunk from the car, Lily headed towards the mansion.  
  
Lily loved her tiny room. Sure, she could have a bigger room, but she she fell in love with this one, when they moved in to the mansion. She had lots of pillows in her room. The pillows were useful, if she had to defend herself against Petunia in a fight.  
  
Lily walked to her table and took her diary, witch was hidden from anybody else, exept her. and started to write.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Dear Diary.  
  
Yes it's me again. Sorry, that I forgot to take you with me to Hogwarts this year, but you know me. I'd probably forget my head if it wasn't attached to my body. Well, my year was suprisingly, almost nice. I didnt have to hide from that many people, and I found some new secret passages to use while hiding. Proud of me? I'm very happy that we are going to France. Cant wait to see Jessica again. I miss her so much. I will write her a letter after this. Hopefully Petunia will leave me alone for a while. You know what? Petunia had tried to dye her hair blonde this March, but the final colour had been green. Mum ofcourse, had sent me some photos, being the "evil" person she is. And I, having the same kind of humour, laughed so much that my stomach hurt. Not in public, oh no, never in public, I hid in an empty classroom that hadn't been used in decades.  
  
Lily ****************************************************************************  
  
Giggling to herself, Lily hid her diary again.  
  
There was a knock on the door. It's not Petunia, she never knocks. Maybe it's mom? Lily thougth.  
  
"Lily dear, can I come in?" And Lily scores again!  
  
"Sure. Whats the matter?" Her mom came in, and sat on the bed, next to Lily.  
  
"Would you mind terribly, if Petunia wouldnt come to France with us?" Her mom asked. "What I mean is that Petunia has been, well if you want me to be honest, a bitch."  
  
Lily blinked her eyes. What? Petunia... a bitch? "No mom, I wouldn't mind" Lily said, shaking her head. "But what do you mean, Petunia, a bitch?" she asked.  
  
"During the year, she started to sneak out to drink with her friends," her mom said, "she also acts like she is the queen of the world," her mom continued. "her behavior is terrible, and quite frankly I dont think she deserves a trip to France, after all she has done:"  
  
Oh, my my! Little Petnia has revealed her true nature!  
  
"Oh well. I dont think she would have enjoyed it there. With the sun and all. I mean, she would have been sunburned all the time." Lily said.  
  
"Now that you know, how about dinner?" her mom asked. " I think it should be ready and served. you coming?"  
  
"Ok mom."  
  
And just like that, they left to eat dinner with Petunia and her father. With Lily hiding under the table everytime, when a servant came to the room...  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Please R/R! I'd be forever grateful... 


	4. Where are the manners of that little boy...

Disclaimer: I don't own them, they belong to J. K. Rowling... Authors note: Thanks for everyone who reviewed. I love ya. The reason, why Lily's so shy is that Petunia's caused her childhood traumas...:) I have a question for you: 1.Do you want me include to Peter in? 2. If so, should I make him suffer? And now, on with the story...  
  
Chapter 4  
  
At the moment Lily was on a flight to France. The view(?) was beautiful, they were flying across the Atlantic Ocean. Unlike her mother Lily loved flying.  
  
In her first year at Hogwarts, the flying lessons were her favorite, after charms. She had mastered the art of flying quickly, but she refused to play quiddich. She was terrified of the other people surrounding her.  
  
How could she even play quiddich, if she was so shy, that she didn't want to be near a strange person in the hall way. And playing quiddich might even involve bodycontact. Even the tought sent shivers down her spine.  
  
The postive thing about the trip so far, was that Petunia had to stay home. She was grounded. Lily's aunt Sarah, who is even more scary than Petunia, was there to watch, and possibly even torture her... Ok, so maybe not torture her, but atleast to make Petunias life miserable.  
  
The rest of the them would be staying with Jessicas family, a few miles from Paris.  
  
Lily couldn't wait to see Jessica again, since the last time they had seen eachother, was when they had been fifteen years old. Lily wondered how much Jessica might have changed. What she had understood from the letters was, that Jessicas haircolour was currently blue because of a prank that her little brother had played on her, but Jessica had liked the colour so much, that she didnt wan't her old haircolour back... That, by the way was blonde.  
  
Taking her diary out of her bag, she began to write:  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Hiya there!  
  
Guess where I'm headed towads right now? That's right! To France. I'm going to see Jessica again.:) Great isn't it? And the best thing is that Petunia isn't with us... What I don't like is the thing, that the plane's full of people... Would it help if I slept the rest of the time that's left? Maybe, maybe not.  
  
Lily  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Her mother was sitting next to her. Lily knew that her mother was really scared of flying, so she didn't bother to wake her mother up, when the food came. It would have made her even more nauseous, anyway...  
  
When she had eaten her lunch, she decided to read a muggle book, called The Frankenstein. The book had been one of her favourites for a long long time.  
  
She had read it over over again, when she had got it as a birthday present from her parents, when she was thirteen years old.  
  
Then finally, after four hours of flying they were in Frace. When they had left the plane it took ages to get through the huge masses of people, who were there. Lily was petrified. People kept on bumping against her, and she would have probably gotten lost without her father, who was dragging her towards the exit.  
  
When they got out of there, Jessica was waiting for them in a huge car, with her mother and father.  
  
When she noticed Lily, she got out of the car, and ran to hug Lily. After that, they observed eachother quietly.  
  
"So, your hair is still blue," Lily said " Haven't got the time to dye it again?" Lilys eyes had that twinkling look to them. " Or, you just like the colour too much?"  
  
"You know that I like the colour too much," Jessica answered.  
  
"Jessica! Lily! Get your sorry buts here right now!" shouted Jessicas little brother. "Jean-Luc! Where are your manners?" "Sorry Mother." **************************************************************************** 


End file.
